


What You Want

by orphan_account



Category: Air Gear
Genre: Age Difference, Canon Queer Character, Community: springkink, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-09
Updated: 2007-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ikki's still not sure he wants to be in the middle of this. (Written for a Spring Kink prompt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Want

"God, this is weird," Ikki muttered, because he'd just spent the last few minutes kissing his best friend while said best friend's much older boyfriend looked on like the creep he was. Kazu had lost his hat at some point (or Sano had taken it, because lord knew that creep liked his fashion and probably got all offended by a knit cap) and his straw-blond bangs were hanging in his eyes. "This is really fucking weird."

"Yes, you said that," Sano pointed out with quiet amusement. "You don't need to make it so obvious what a virgin you are, Ikki-sama."

"I'm not--" Ikki couldn't really lie about that, because hell, it was Kazu he complained to when Simca paraded around in front of him and then ran off without doing anything. He was gonna have to start confiding in Buccha instead, at this rate.

"Oh, did Akito get further than we know about?" Kazu asked, laughing.

If Kazu ever told Akito about this, Ikki was going to get him below the belt (and not in the way he was doing now, with his fingers working at the buckle) and so hard that his creepy boyfr-- _Sano_, because there was no way he was thinking _Kazu_ and _boyfriend_ in the same sentence-- would have to go find some other guy who was way too young and way too straight for him.

"Shut the hell up, Kazu." And Kazu shut the hell up, because even he knew better than to piss off a guy in Ikki's position. It would have been very, very painful.

"We wouldn't want to frighten off Ikki-sama, now would we?" Sano asked smugly, coming up behind Sano and sitting down on the bed; he was so close that Kazu was practically in his lap.

"Could you be anymore of a creep?" Ikki muttered, more of a rhetorical question than anything. Of _course_ Sano could be more of a creep, and he was probably going to prove it now that Ikki had said something aloud. "Can't you find somebody your own age?"

"This coming from the boy who wakes up next to someone that looks twelve every morning," Sano pointed out, but he was smiling.

"Hey, I'd love it if Akito would quit trying to freaking rape me in my sleep!" Ikki protested, and it was true. Some days he wasn't sure who was creepier, Akito or Sano. ...probably Sano, though, because at least Akito was within a year of Ikki's age. "And that doesn't make me a creep, that makes Akito a creep! He's older than me, and he's the one doing it."

"Of course, Ikki-sama," Sano demurred, and Ikki was pretty sure that the creepy bastard wasn't going to let a subject that freaked him out so much drop so easily. He wasn't going to find out, though, because Kazu pressed forward and kissed him again. It was hard to believe that agreeing to this (God, how desperate had he _been_) was a bad idea when he was actually getting some for the first time in ever. Oh, he'd regret it later, but for now it was hard to care about anything besides the fact that he was actually going to get laid (even if it was Kazu doing it-- hey, at least Kazu would probably be just as embarrassed about this come tomorrow and would never tell anyone). Ikki dropped his grip on Kazu's belt in favor of something that would give him a little more leverage, moving his hands up to hold onto Kazu's shoulders. It didn't help, though; Kazu rocked his weight forward and sent Ikki tumbling backwards so that he was laying down on his back.

"What the hell are you _doing?_" Ikki asked, because being the one flat on his back wasn't exactly what he'd been expecting.

"Act a little more like we tied you up and dragged you here, why don't you?" Kazu hissed, the sound more because of the breath he happened to be letting out then than any kind of animosity. He shifted his hips and they both hissed for _real_ then; Ikki reached his hand up to bring Kazu's back down and press him against Ikki and collided with Sano's hand.

"As much as I'm enjoying the show," Sano said dryly, pulling Kazu up by the back of his sweatshirt, "I wasn't under the impression when we started that I was going to be left out." Ikki thought for a minute that Sano was going to take Kazu's place on top of him, but instead he yanked Kazu's sweatshirt over his head, tossed it aside, and started making out with him like some kind of porn star.

"Hey," Ikki protested. Man, of all the people he'd have ever considered getting into a fight over, Mikura Kazuma was not even on the list. And it was a long list. _Akito_ was on the list. "Hey!" He sat up again.

"How do you think I felt?" Sano asked. He'd stopped kissing Kazu, but by then his jacket was on the floor near Kazu's sweatshirt. Kazu, being the good friend he was, turned around and crawled back over to Ikki. Instead of settling on top of him again, though-- not that he could, since Ikki was sitting up-- he unzipped Ikki's slacks (no belt, no matter what school uniform regulations wanted-- although he was considering investing in one now, since it might slow Akito down if he got really determined) and shoved his hand inside without so much as asking first.

He'd meant to repeat his earlier _what the hell are you doing?_ but it came out as a strangled "_Shit, Kazu._"

"Is this what you want?" Kazu asked suddenly, really pausing for the first time since they'd started. "We can quit if you want."

"If you quit now I'm going to kill you." And he meant every word of it. It must have been enough to convince Kazu, because then he did pretty much the one thing Ikki wasn't expecting. He dropped down flat, so that he lay faceup, and he went down on him. _Shit._ He should care that his best friend knew how to give a blowjob, right? Because it was hard to care about anything except that he was the one getting it, best friend or not. Kazu's pale hair was scattered all over Ikki's lap (he was going to have to get it cut if he didn't want to start looking like the perverted bastard behind him), and he clenched his fingers in it. After a few minutes, right at the point wen Ikki really couldn't see straight, Kazu braced his hands on Ikki's thighs and pushed himself back up.

"Quit pulling my hair, dumbass," he said, a little bit hoarse. Sano was looming over him, and he didn't really seem to care. His pants had gotten down around his knees at some point while Ikki was busy with more pressing matters (namely, the fact that he was getting head for the first time in his life and it was hard to concentrate on anything else at the same time), and he rose up further so that he was on his hands and knees. Ikki just stared at him, as if to say _you can't quit now, that's not fair_. "Look, do you want this or not? If you do, get up so I can reach." Ikki did as he was asked, holding onto Kazu's shoulders-- he was still wearing the shirt that had been under his hoodie, the wrinkled white dress shirt that had been under his uniform jacket a couple of hours ago-- instead of his hair this time. Kazu didn't make any move except to gasp and clench his hands in the sheets, though, and that was when Ikki realized what Sano was doing.

"Kazu?" He asked, as if waiting for permission for something.

"Just--" Kazu's breath hitched. "--wait, I'll get to you." He was breathing hard, gasping, and Ikki squeezed his shoulder. He couldn't bring himself to stretch up further and look over Kazu's back to get a good look at what Sano was doing, not when looking at his face seemed wrong enough. Kazu's mouth was open and his eyes were closed, and his face was flushed. Ikki was pretty sure he didn't want to see what was making Kazu look like that. The most he could do was look up, so that he met Sano's eyes. Or rather, he would have had Sano's eyes not also been closed. Ironically, he looked less smarmy and perverted and conniving than Ikki had ever seen him look before.

"Doesn't that _hurt?_" Ikki half-whispered, curiosity getting the better of him at last.

"I wouldn't do it if I didn't like it," Kazu managed to say, barely, and that hadn't been a real answer. But either it was true or Kazu really wanted to avoid the question (probably the former, because Kazu really wouldn't be putting up with it for a second if he didn't like it), because he picked that moment to be ready to go down on Ikki again.

It didn't take very long, even with the lingering doubt that _he was getting a blowjob from his best friend_ holding him back, and when he came Kazu choked and sputtered. That was a bit of a relief-- it would have been a little _too_ scarring to have Kazu swallow like a girl in a porn movie, because that would mean he was used to doing that with Sano. Kazu doing this on a regular basis with Sano was not something he wanted to dwell on, because that was just freaky. As soon as Ikki fell back away from him, Kazu was panting for air as if Ikki had been strangling him, the force of his harsh breaths sending his blond bangs upward and downward-- no, that wasn't it, his hair was moving because he was, rocking back and forth with Sano's movements. Sano's eyes were open again by then, and Ikki did meet his eyes that time-- he looked dazed, unfocused, and still not like a leering pervert. (Of course, he was still a leering pervert. He was having sex with someone six and a half years younger than he was. He just didn't look quite like one.)

"I'm gonna go take a bath," Ikki announced, sliding carefully off the bed so that he wouldn't knock Kazu down. He wasn't going to be able to handle sitting there and watching the rest. There was a line between freaky but tolerable and absolutely gross, and that line was now firmly between messing around with Kazu and watching Kazu have sex with Sano. Sano nodded, obviously more with it than his distant eyes indicated, but Kazu's only answer was a long groan. Yeah, Ikki was leaving _now_. He closed the door behind him and slunk away from Sano's room, shirt and jacket still open-- he took the time to zip up his slacks, if only because he didn't want Akito shoving his hands down them.

"Fucking awesome, crow, he's going to be having fits over this for months." Agito's snarl made him jump. At least it was Agito, which at least meant that the inevitable crying fit followed by attempted molestation was delayed for a couple of hours. Long enough to let him take a bath in peace, anyway.

"Shut the hell up," Ikki said, slamming the bathroom door behind him. This had been a terrible idea-- but like he'd thought before, at least Kazu wasn't going to be going around telling people. And hell, no one believed Sano when he went around waggling his eyebrows and implying that he did all kinds of things with Kazu, if only because of the age difference and the fact that nobody would call Kazu gay for fear of getting their teeth knocked out by either Ikki or Kazu himself. They really weren't going to believe that Ikki had ended up in Sano's bed with both of them. Well, besides Akito, but everyone knew he was irrational when it came to Ikki. And Mikan, who already thought he was gay.

...at least it had been Agito in the hallway and not Mikan.


End file.
